


Jail Me in Your Love

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Fluffy, M/M, cutie, minbaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 00:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14249535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: AU when Baekho as the heir of the Biggest Yakuza organization andMinhyun as a copPs. Slightly Aron x Sujin





	Jail Me in Your Love

"Why does a gangster love to go to a police office?" The tall men put his police cap on the table in front of the male with a slicked back hair style.

"Maybe what I love is not the act of going here but instead the reaction I get every time I came here which is you being annoyed." The flaunty dressed male answers as he cut the last apple on the table into a rabbit.

"Oh you knew he loves you. He's not annoyed, he's just being shy." Another policeman, slightly shorter than the two said. He took a jacket on the rack with "Kwak Aaron" tag attached on it and put it on. "I'll patrol the area once more and go home. Please take care of the rest Minhyun ah."

"I am not gay old man. Just go home already." Minhyun said as he sat beside the bulky man. He took an apple and hummed in delight as he chewed.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll leave you two lovey dovey couple alone and do your things." Aron said. He dodged the rabbit apple Minhyun thrown by an inch and run outside   
the hot summer air not before he gave a kissy face and pointing the two.

"He's always so immature, I wonder how his wife can handle that." Minhyun said as he shoved another piece of apple in his mouth.

"Well you can ask her, she's your sister." The shorter's answer is muffled as he talked with a mouth full of food. 

"Why are you like a kid too Baekho ya? Talk only if you finish your food." Minhyun said.

"Why are you always nagging like a sensitive women on her period?" Baekho choked as he said his last sentence and made a mess with everything he basically thrown out of his mouth.

"This is why you should not talk when you eat, idiot." Minhyun got up from his seat and took a tissue box and offered it to the gangster. Baekho sent a hateful stare at his childhood friend without taking the box. Minhyun shook the box as indication for the sitting male to take it but Baekho didn't budge, he instead cross his arm and put a sulking stead.

Minhyun sighed and took a couple of tissue to swipe the mess his friend made. Baekho didn't expect it when Minhyun hold his head and clean his face too.

"You're always like this. Adult acting like a child. Is that fun to you?" Minhyun said as he closely examined his work. He smiles in triumphant as he saw no more juices on Baekho's milky white face.

Baekho didn't move an inch. He's stunned at how close their face are. He's been friends with this male for like eternity, but not once had they ever been this close. 

He can see Minhyun's skin behind his not so thick eyebrows, it's as white as the skin on the other parts of his face. There's a little mole he has on the corner of his left eye which Baekho never noticed before.

Baekho realized how Minhyun's skin wrinkled as he focused on swiping his lips. Suddenly his eyelashes fluttered and Baekho gasped when his hazel eyes met with Minhyun's black one.

Minhyun didn't realize it too. He didn't realized he's this close to the eccentric male. What he sure never realized too, was that his eyes were so breathtaking. It's like the eyes were talking to him, making him unable to blink. It's so mesmerizing that it lead him to look deeper, and before he knew it he move closer.

Baekho didn't remember anything. One thing for sure was that when Minhyun moved closer, his body worked on it's own and did the same.

They little kiss was innocent. Like tasting the water. Confirming if it was allowed. Both didn't think of the answer though. Both didn't wait for a response and moved back to deepen the kiss.

Maybe it was Baekho, maybe Minhyun, but for sure moans can be heard loud and clear in the empty police office. For five minutes they sucked each other's face. As they let go both can see how red their opponents' face were.

"Uh.. uhmm.. I guess I'll get going. See you later Minhyun ah." The rich heir got up from the wheel chair abruptly and almost fell.

Minhyun took his hand and said "I'll clean your bento box and you can take it tonight in my loft." Baekho just nodded as he ran outside.

Minhyun looked at his bestfriend back as he he flew out outside and hummed. "I guess Aron hyung is right."

**Author's Note:**

> Want to keep the baekmin tags alive


End file.
